


I Will

by SaultNPeppah



Series: Milestones [6]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings Realization, Marriage, Nervousness, Relationship(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaultNPeppah/pseuds/SaultNPeppah
Summary: After a terrible nightmare, Diana thinks back to her wedding day. My, very late, submission for WonderBat Milestones Day 4.





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Another late entry for WonderBat Milestones. Sorry everyone. Here's my day 4, finally!
> 
> As always, I do not own these characters.

October 23. 03:53. Wayne Manor.

Diana Wayne jolted awake, her heart racing, as she tried to catch her breath. She quickly sat up, letting the comforter slip off her body, leaving her in the long t-shirt she sometimes wore to sleep. When Bruce had been away on meetings, or she had had a tough day, she would sometimes fall asleep in his shirts, wanting to have a piece of him near her while he was gone. Today had been one of those days.

Today she had been called to assist in a natural disaster in Central America, helping evacuate civilians while trying to interfere and minimize the damage done. It had taken over twenty-one hours, and Diana had returned home needing to talk to Bruce about something, but she had also been fairly exhausted. However, once she had arrived in the manor, she had been too tired to even notice Bruce had left for patrol early, instead deciding to dress in one of his workout shirts; it still smelled like him.

Diana continued to pant as she tried to regain control over her breathing. She had just had a terrible nightmare, witnessing her husband running after another thug, only to run into a trap. She watched, helplessly, as Batman was beaten with various items, crowbars, lead pipes, and pieces of the wooden fence behind them, before one of the thugs took out a gun and shot the caped crusader in the chest. That was when Diana had awoken, her heart racing, her forehead covered in sweat.

Every night, when Bruce went out for patrol, she worried for his well being. When she had moved to Gotham, she had promised him that she would not overstep his boundaries, not wanting him to feel like she was trying to pry into his work as Batman. When they had married, she had reassured him that she would not let Wonder Woman clean up Gotham without his approval. She knew he was trying to keep her safe, keep her away from the filth that had been slowly creeping its way into Gotham, and even though she had told him she could take care of herself, she would do this for him. She also did not want to tie Wonder Woman to Batman, for fear that someone would piece together her relationship to Batman and his true identity.

She glanced over at the clock near Bruce's side of the bed, a small sigh escaping her lips when she saw the time and the empty spot where Bruce usually slept. It was nearly four in the morning. He hadn't come home from patrol, and after that dream she had just experienced, she was beginning to worry.

She quietly swung her legs off the bed, letting her feet gently hit the cold wooden floor of their bedroom, sending a shiver down her spine. She quickly stood from the bed, reaching out to grab her robe from the foot of the bed, before she slipped it on, carefully tying it closed around her waist as she slipped on the pair of slippers near the bed. She grabbed her hair and pulled it up into a messy bun, before she walked out of the bedroom, sighing as a few loose strands of hair fell down and touched her shoulders.

* * *

_May 7. 13:16. Skiathos, Greece._

_Diana, Wonder Woman to the rest of the world, sat in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection as Barbara and Lois stood behind her, arguing over how to style the Amazon's hair. It was the afternoon of her and Bruce's wedding, and she was still getting ready, her nerves making it nearly impossible to focus on the task at hand._

_"No no no," Barbara began, pushing some of her red hair out of her eyes as she glared at Lois. "She needs this." Barbara pulled a section of Diana's hair up and pinned it in place, before she offered the quiet bride a smile._

_Diana smiled back, not bothering to give her input on the matter. She knew she should have been more excited about things, wanting to give her opinions on how she should look on her wedding day, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She was nervous, and honestly, she was scared. She didn't know why she had been feeling this way, she loved Bruce, and she knew he loved her._

_When Bruce had proposed to her, Diana had been over the moon, unable to hide the joy she felt. She loved Bruce and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to have a family with him. She wanted to love him for the rest of their days. She wanted to be his partner in everything. But as the wedding began to near, she couldn't help but feel strange and nervous, second guessing their impending nuptials. When they had flown to Greece two days ago, Bruce had been adamant about not seeing Diana until the wedding, wanting to do at least one thing the traditional way; it had done nothing to help calm Diana's nerves._

_"In your dreams Gordon," Lois said, taking the pins out of Diana's hair, letting the piece fall back to her shoulders, before she grabbed her dark locks gently in her hand. "This will go much better with the dress." Lois began to braid Diana's hair, watching the Amazon as she worked. She noticed the look on Diana's face, her own smile fading when she saw the solemn look on her face. "Is everything okay Diana?" she asked, forcing everyone in the room to stop what they had been doing and turn to face Diana._

_Diana watched as Barbara moved to the side, her hand falling on Diana's shoulder, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. She smiled at the younger woman, nodding her head to Lois' question._

_Diana watched as Shayera flashed her a smile, grateful that the two were finally friends again. She knew that Diana had been hit hard with her betrayal all those years ago, and when she had returned to the League, she knew Diana had greeted her with hostility. She understood why Diana had done it. She had been her friend, and she had betrayed Diana without a second thought. It wasn't until after their return from Tartarus, where the two had fought to restore Hades to the throne, did the two finally decide to bury the hatchet, deciding to become friends once more. Neither of them had realized how much they had missed each other until they sat down and discussed everything, spending nearly four hours recalling old memories and reliving what had happened to them during their time apart. "Yeah, are you having second thoughts?" Shayera said with a chuckle. She watched as Diana's eyes glanced her way, a gasp escaping her lips when she saw Diana bite her lip, anxious._

_"Di," Lois said, dropping Diana's hair to step in front of her. "What's wrong?"_

_Diana looked up at her bridesmaids. "Were you this nervous when you and Clark got married?" she asked, placing her hand on Barbara's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze._

_Lois gave Diana a chuckle and nodded. "Of course I was, but I was more excited than anything. I knew what I was getting myself into with Clark, but I love him."_

_"Just a few pre wedding jitters Diana," Shayera reassured, pulling Diana's chair away from the mirror. "You're going to look beautiful, and it's going to be a beautiful wedding."_

_"Besides, Bruce loves you," Barbara said, giving the Amazon another smile. "And trust me, I don't think I've ever seen Bruce as happy as he is when he's with you. You did something to him Diana, and I don't know what it was, but he wants to marry you more than anything."_

_Diana nodded. "Thank you," she said, offering the three women another smile. She knew what they all were saying was right. Nerves were expected, but she didn't know if that was the only reason. Was she ready for this? Was Bruce ready for this? More importantly, was she ready to be put second to Gotham for the rest of her life?_

* * *

October 23 04:02 Wayne Manor

Diana made her way into the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise as she was sure Alfred was sound asleep. It was a little after four in the morning and she was worried Bruce hadn't come home yet, but she remembered he sometimes got caught up in a case, so she would try to calm her nerves with a nice cup of tea.

She filled the tea kettle with water and placed it on the stove, turning the handle to switch on the stove, before she leaned back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, her mind wandering back to their wedding day. The day had been beautiful and the wedding party had been gorgeous. She knew the group of friends she and Bruce kept were an attractive bunch, but seeing Lois, Barbara, and Shayera in those beautiful lavender dresses made Diana smile as she watched them get ready.

The boys had also looked extremely handsome in their grey tuxedos, their hair all slicked back and styled perfectly, as the bow ties the same color as the bridesmaids' dresses dawned their necks. She was happy to have seen them all there, willing to share in their big day; it only made the day better knowing they would be getting married in the same place Bruce had proposed to Diana a year prior.

Bruce, wanting to give Diana the wedding of her dreams since he hadn't been able to give her a big grand proposal, had suggested getting married in Greece. After discussing it with Diana, he had surprised the rest of the family with a trip there on his private jet, wanting them to not have to worry about any financial stresses. He had told Diana he wanted to incorporate some part of her background into their big day, and if they couldn't get married on Themyscira, then they would do it close to home. He also wanted to make sure her mother would be able to attend; it wasn't every day her daughter would get married.

The kettle began to whistle and Diana walked over to the stove, carefully taking the kettle from the stove as she turned it off. She carefully poured the boiling water into a mug, a smile gracing her lips when she continued to think back to their wedding.

* * *

_May 7. 13:41. Skiathos, Greece._

_Diana stood on the roof of their venue, staring out at the sea, her mind racing with the uncertainties of her future with Bruce. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to block the small breeze from her bare shoulders, as she let out a small sigh. After she had finished getting ready, after Barbara and Lois had finally agreed on a hairstyle for Diana, she had gone up to the roof to think, still extremely nervous about the upcoming wedding._

_She was worried her mother was right. What if Bruce held her back? What if she held Bruce back? It was one thing to be in a relationship with Bruce, but marriage was a different game. She knew she loved Bruce, but she was starting to let everyone's comments get to her._

_She shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts from her brain, the small breeze hitting her bare neck, sweeping the loose strands of hair up into the intricate bun that Lois had done. She heard the door to the roof creak open, before she heard her name being called, the familiar voice bringing a smile to her lips._

_"I was wondering where you had run off to." Hippolyta came up and stood behind Diana, watching as her daughter turned to face her, before her own lips curved into a smile. "By the gods, you look radiant," she said, holding her hand out for Diana._

_Diana stared at her mother, her smile growing when she noticed the regal robes she had chosen to wear as a sign of respect; the purple sash intricately woven into her mother's gown only seemed fitting considering her own bridesmaids' dresses._

_Diana placed her hand in her mother's, watching as the Amazon queen placed her other on top, before she gave her mother a nod. "Thank you, Mother," Diana said, watching as the blonde took in Diana's dress. It had been a simple lace dress, form fitting, and custom made for every one of her curves. The sweetheart neckline allowed Diana the comfort she was used to, but still made for a beautiful dress, one she was sure would make Bruce unable to keep his hands off her. Inside the bun a top of her head, Barbara had delicately placed her veil, letting it fall down to her back, gently allowing it to skim her shoulder blades with every gentle gust of wind that blew by._

_Her feet adorned small white heels, and around her neck laid a beautiful piece of jewelery Bruce had bought her for their anniversary. Her normal star shaped earrings had been replaced by pearls, a subtle nod to the late Martha Wayne, who she only wished she could have had here today. Based on the stories Bruce had shared with her, she knew she and his mother would have gotten along well, as they, as Bruce had put it, were both extremely compassionate people who cared about the well being of others._

_Diana had decided to forgo her tiara and bracers, leaving them in the jet, knowing she wouldn't need them for today. Instead, she wore a diamond bracelet on one wrist, leaving the other bare; it was a strange feeling for her to be without them._

_Hippolyta looped her arm into Diana's, turning to face the sea, before she leaned her head on Diana's shoulder. As a child, she and Diana would go to the beach every night. It was a chance for them to talk and Hippolyta would never allow anyone to disturb that precious time she had with her daughter. She knew being Queen sometimes had taken a toll on Diana, and being the only child on the island hadn't been easy. When Diana had snuck off the island to help save mankind, Hippolyta had taken the news terribly, feeling betrayed by her only child. But seeing Diana here, beautiful and radiant on her wedding day, made Hippolyta realize, she would never have been able to force Diana to stay even if she wanted to. She had been blessed by the gods, having powers bestowed upon her by the most powerful beings she had known; she wouldn't have been able to keep Diana away from Man's World much longer._

_Hippolyta watched as Diana closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as another small breeze rolled through the air. She could sense something was troubling her, and she wanted to take the opportunity while they were alone to discuss any lingering ill feelings the two of them had. Without a word, Hippolyta leaned up and kissed Diana's temple, startling the woman, forcing her to open her eyes. "What troubles you, my child?" Hippolyta asked, watching as Diana glanced her way, her smile fading when her previous thoughts began to flood back._

_"I'm worried you may have been right, Mother. What if this wedding, this marriage, between Bruce and I is a bad idea?"_

_Hippolyta stared into her daughter's eyes, saddened by her words. Had this been a year ago, Hippolyta would have been ecstatic to hear that Diana was second guessing her relationship with Bruce, but now, after knowing Bruce, and how he had made her daughter feel, it broke her heart to hear these words come from Diana's lips. Had she had some part in this? Had her instant disapproval of Bruce swayed her daughter's judgement of marriage? "Why do you say this? Do you not love Bruce?"_

_Diana nodded. "Of course, more than anything. I just-"_

_Hippolyta shook her head, silencing her daughter. "Diana, I was just with Bruce, and although I have not been around much, I can tell how in love with you he is. The man is absolutely nervous, which I hear is a rare thing, but he cannot wait to marry you."_

_Diana continued to stare at her mother, utterly confused, unable to help her lips from curling into a smile. "I thought you did not like Bruce," she said, raising an eyebrow, amused._

_Hippoylta shrugged. "I don't love the man, and it will still take some getting used to, but there is no one I'd rather you marry. Even I can see how much you love him." She gently patted her daughter's arm, gently reaching up to fix the veil that had become twisted with the wind. "Besides, I didn't leave the island to see my daughter not get married."_

_Diana chuckled, before she threw her arms around her mother, holding the woman close. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes closing in comfort when she felt the Queen's arms wrap around her._

_"You're welcome, my little sun and stars."_

* * *

October 23 04:51. Batcave

Diana's fist made contact with the reinforced punching bag, watching it sway slightly before she kicked it hard. It was nearly five in the morning and Bruce and Tim still had not come home from patrol. She was starting to worry something had happened. He had never been out this long without contacting her or Alfred.

Having convinced herself that one, or both, of them could be in trouble, she had tried to contact him using his com link. After he had not answered her third attempt at reaching him, she knew sitting in front of the computer, waiting to hear his voice, would do her no good, so she had decided to let out the pent up frustrations with a light workout.

She had quickly worked through one of Bruce's simulations for Tim, however after destroying nearly all of his drones, she had decided to take her anger out on the gym equipment near the end of the cave, figuring Bruce would rather come home to a few broken weights than thousand dollar robots. The treadmill was her first stop, and although running gave her some solace, her mind continue to wander back to thoughts of Bruce, sitting in an alley, helpless as he had been in her nightmare. It had angered her when she realized she had agreed to not come out with him on patrol, wanting to keep his secret safe, even though she knew she would be a valuable aspect to the team. Maybe if she had been out there with him tonight, the two would have already made their way home, and Bruce would have been safe in bed with Diana tucked into his arms; it was the way they had slept every night since they had come home from their honeymoon.

Diana punched the bag once more, glancing up at the thick chain that held the bag as she smirked, glad Bruce had learned his lesson when she had destroyed nearly a dozen of these on the Watchtower. She knew there was no way he could make it indestructible, but he had at least attempted to make it so that it would last a few dozen hits before giving out. She was grateful for that, as she kicked the bag once more, listening to the chain creak, its groan of protest echoing throughout the empty cave.

* * *

_May 7. 14:11. Skiathos, Greece._

_Diana continued to stare out into the ocean, her mother's words still ringing in her ear. She knew she wanted to marry Bruce, but she could not understand why the thought of walking down that isle terrified her. She knew it was silly, as her mother had pointed out before she had gone back inside, if the gods had disapproved of their union, they would have made it known. Instead, it seemed like they had made things work in their favor: the weather was perfect, the venue was absolutely stunning, and so far there had been no crisis that needed the League's assistance. She couldn't have asked for a better day._

_She wrapped her arms around her body once more, turning to face the door. She was going to ignore her nerves, walk down that isle, and marry the man she loved. That was, until, the door opened and two men walked onto the roof with her._

_She stopped in her tracks, her eyebrow raising when she saw Clark step onto the roof. She gave him a small smile, wondering if Lois had relayed where she had been. Had she really been up here that long? She took a step towards Clark, marveling in how handsome he looked in the tux that mirrored those of Bruce's three boys, before she stopped, her smile widening when she saw Clark pull Bruce onto the roof behind him._

_"So help me Kent, if this is some prank the boys made you do, I will castrate you."_

_Diana watched as Bruce, who had been blindfolded, stood next to Clark, a scowl on his face. She let out a chuckle as she shook her head. "You will do no such thing," she said, watching as Bruce froze, his hand coming up to snatch the blindfold as she took a few steps towards the two._

_Clark quickly placed his hand on top of Bruce's face, holding the cloth in place. "Uh uh," he began, keeping his hand over Bruce's eyes, "It's bad luck."_

_Diana watched as Bruce's eyebrows furrowed, his shoulders tensing at the thought of not seeing her…..or really not being able to see anything. He did not like feeling like he didn't have the upper hand. "I'll take it from here Clark," Diana said, before she took the final two steps, stopping in front of Bruce's large frame. She watched as Clark nodded, tightened the blindfold around Bruce's eyes, much to his dismay, and walked back inside, before she rushed into his arms._

_"What's wrong, Princess?" Bruce asked, his arms instinctively wrapping around Diana's body, holding her close._

_Without a word Diana placed her lips on his, gently cradling his face between her hands, smiling against his lips when she felt his hands find their way to her hips. Without another thought, Diana pulled off the blindfold, letting the piece of cloth fall to the floor, before she stared into Bruce's eyes. The nerves she had felt earlier seemed to dissipate and she knew, looking at the man she was about to marry, things would be okay._

_"Nothing," she whispered, kissing him once more._

_She watched as Bruce's eyes softened and had he not pulled away, she would have sworn she saw tears begin to form in his eyes. "You look beautiful," Bruce mumbled, stepping back to look at the woman who would soon become his wife. "Absolutely beautiful."_

_Diana felt the heat across her cheeks as she began to blush, a smile on her lips when Bruce took her hand and spun her around so he could see her dress in its entirety. "You look rather handsome as well," she said, once he had returned her to her former position, her hand tightly grasped in his as he placed a kiss on the back of it._

_She carefully reached out and fixed the bow tie he was wearing, before she let her hand rest on his chest, watching as Bruce gave her a smirk. "Is Wonder Woman nervous?" he asked, as he placed his free hand on her hip. He watched as she nodded, her eyes falling to the floor, embarrassed, before he kissed her forehead. "You and me both, Princess," he said, letting her head fall to his chest, before he let his chin rest gently on the crown of her head. "You weren't planning on leaving me, were you?" he asked._

_Diana pulled back to look him in the eye. She knew he was joking, but she couldn't help but hear the subtle seriousness in his voice. "On the day of our wedding? I could never do that to you."_

_She watched as he grinned, gave her a small nod, and continued, "Good. I'd probably jump off this roof if you did."_

_Diana chuckled and shook her head once more. "But in all seriousness, Bruce, I suppose I was just nervous about the whole thing. Marriage isn't a big thing where I am from, and you and I are not average people."_

_Bruce nodded. "And our marriage will not be average either," he said with a smirk, causing Diana to chuckle and nod in agreement, before she placed her head back onto his chest. "But our wedding will be starting in about five minutes, so we should both get back inside."_

_Diana let out a sigh, her hand running up to gently caress his neck, causing Bruce's breath to catch in his throat. "As much as I love everyone downstairs, I wish we could get married up here, alone."_

_"You could have told me that before I spent all this money to fly everyone here." Diana gently smacked his shoulder and he chuckled, kissing the top of her head once more, before he ran his hand down her arm. "But I think I have a plan."_

* * *

_Diana stood on the roof next to her mother, watching as Bruce and Alfred burst through the doors, Clark on their heels. Bruce rushed up to Diana, quickly enveloping her in a hug as he placed a kiss on her cheek, forcing a small giggle from Diana's lips. "What did you do?" she asked, watching as Bruce only gave her a mischievous smirk._

_"I may have told Dick and Tim to stall," he answered, before he turned to Clark, who was trying to fix his tie and hair. "And Clark can now perform the ceremony for us."_

_She watched as Clark held up a certificate, a goofy grin on his face. "Did you fly all the way to Metropolis to print that out?" she asked. "You know Bruce could have let you use the computer on the plane."_

_Clark turned to Bruce, his eyes narrowing at the man. "You said it was broken."_

_Bruce only shrugged, before he grabbed Diana's hand and turned to face her. "Kent, we don't have all day," he said, looking into Diana's eyes, a smile on his face. He let out a small breath, calming himself from the excitement of the past few minutes, before he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He knew it was crazy to think Diana, Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons, would want to marry him, but here she was, as beautiful as ever,_

_"Today," Clark began, as he found his place in front of Bruce and Diana, "is a day to celebrate. To celebrate love, family, and the fact that you two finally put your stubbornness aside to realize how perfect you are for each other." Clark turned to Bruce, emphasizing that last bit, as Diana and Alfred let out a chuckle._

_"When I met you Bruce, you were broody, annoying, self-centered, a womaniz-"_

_"I think we get it," Bruce said, his eyes narrowing at Clark, ignoring the grin Diana was giving the Kryptonian_

_"But something changed when Diana came along." Clark's gaze moved from Bruce to Diana. He quietly watched as Bruce squeezed Diana's hand gently, his thumb lightly caressing the back of her hand, as he stared into her eyes, letting her know just how much he loved her, and in that moment Clark knew what they had could not be matched by anyone, even him and Lois. He loved his wife, but Bruce and Diana…..they had something people fight their whole lives for. She brought him out of the darkness he had settled into since his parents' deaths. And the change he had seen in Bruce since being in a public relationship with Diana was overwhelming._

_"Diana and Bruce are perfect together, not only as members of the League, but also as partners in life. I know you two will have a beautiful marriage, and an even more beautiful life together." He turned to Diana, his eyes glancing over her shoulder at Hippolyta who was smiling, her eyes filled with tears as she listened to Clark talk about her daughter with Bruce. Clark flashed the Amazon Queen a smile, giving her a small nod, before he focused his attention to Diana. "You two are about to make promises to each other. Diana, will you promise to love Bruce, to laugh with him, to support him through each of life's adventures? Will you promise to be proud of him and to find new reasons to love him every day? Will you promise to love him, regardless of the foul mood he may come home in, and will you continue to love him when his stubbornness becomes overwhelming?"_

_Diana smiled at Bruce, squeezing his hand as her eyes began to well with tears. "I will," she said softly, watching as Bruce smiled softly. She watched as he quickly swiped his finger under his eye, trying to hide the fallen tear, before he cleared his throat._

_"Bruce," Clark said, turning to his friend, "Will you promise to laugh with Diana, promise to be proud of her, promise to support her throughout everything? Will you promise to love her, and continue to find new reasons to love her every day?"_

_Bruce nodded, his smile growing as he said, "I will." He turned to Clark, his hand opening for the rings. He watched as Clark placed the bands in his hand, before he handed Diana his own wedding ring._

_"You have both chosen to wear rings as a symbol of your commitment," Clark began, turning to Diana. "I know you both had stuff you wanted to say, so Diana, the floor is yours."_

_Diana nodded. "Bruce, when I first met you, I knew you were different than anyone I had met. As we became friends, I began to develop feelings, and soon I had fallen in love with you. Who would have known The Batman would have opened his heart to love, but I thank the gods that you chose me. I love you Bruce, and I promise to keep loving you." She gently slid the silver band onto Bruce's finger, smiling when he clenched his hand, trying to get accustomed to his new accessory._

_"Bruce," Clark said, nodding to the Gothamite._

_Bruce nodded, squeezing Diana's hand, before he began. "Diana, nothing I say right now will express how much I love you. You brought me out of the darkness I found myself in. You make me want to be better, for Gotham, the boys, and for you. I can't promise you sunshine and rainbows every day, but I can promise to give you my best, every day." He gently slid the ring onto her finger before he spoke again, this time in Greek, watching as both she and her mother looked up at him in awe._

_"You learned Greek," Diana said quietly, letting a few of the tears fall as Bruce nodded. She glanced over at her mother who was wiping her own tears, her smile widening as her gaze moved to Alfred who had also been moved to tears._

_"Just for you, Princess," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I love you," he whispered, before he bent his head down and captured her lips with his, his smile widening when he felt her arms loop around her neck._

_"Well, I guess I pronounce you husband and wife," Clark said with a sniffle. "You may, uh, continue to kiss your bride."_

_Bruce's grip on Diana grew tighter and Diana smiled against his lips, her eyes closing as she kissed her husband. She heard Alfred, Clark, and her mother begin to applaud. Bruce moved his hands up to her face and he gently stroked her cheek, before he pulled away from her lips, resting his forehead against hers. "Well Mrs. Wayne," he whispered, "I think we have a wedding to get to."_

_Diana chuckled and nodded, kissing his lips once more, knowing whatever hesitations she had had in the morning would no longer matter now that she had Bruce by her side._

* * *

October 23. 05:15. Batcave.

Diana let the hot water run down her back, trying to contain the worry that had started to brew inside her. Bruce still had yet to contact her, and with each passing minute she was starting to worry more and more. It had only taken a few more punches before the punching bag she had been using finally succumbed to her godlike strength, bursting at the seams and spilling sand all over the floor. She had made a mental note to clean the mess in the morning, before she had made her way to the showers, hoping a hot shower would relax her enough to fall back to sleep. Hopefully she would wake up with Bruce by her side.

She turned in the shower, facing her back towards the door as she let the water rinse off the last of her soap. She gently rested her head against the tile, her eyes closed, as she let out a sigh. She placed her hand against the tile, opening an eye to glance down at the wedding band on her finger.

After their private ceremony on the roof, Bruce and Diana had gone inside and declared their love in front of their family and friends, both unable to keep the smiles off their faces. Diana's nerves had disappeared the moment she had seen Bruce on the roof, and now that they were married, she knew whatever had happened during the day wouldn't matter. They had their magical moment on the roof, and it would be that moment she treasured deeply.

"What are you doing still up?"

Diana felt an arm wrap around her waist before she felt her very naked husband press into her backside. His hand gently brushed her breast, causing an involuntary shiver from the woman in his arm, as his other hand pressed against the tiled wall. His silver wedding band glistened under the bright light and Diana smiled when she took notice of his ring, a firm reminder that their wedding hadn't all been a dream. "I was worried about my husband," Diana said, tilting her head to the side, letting the water run down her neck. "Long night?"

"Mmhmm," Bruce responded, placing his lips on her neck as his hand left the wall and found its way to her hip. His fingers gently caressed the skin he found as his other hand began to trail lower, moving until he cupped her firm rear. "Although we could make it longer," he whispered, kneading the muscles in his hand.

Diana let out a small gasp as she dipped her head, allowing Bruce access to the back of her neck. He gently placed a kiss on the exposed nape, letting his teeth gently rake over the skin, goosebumps rising on his arms when he heard a small moan escape her lips. "Bruce," she whispered, turning to face him. She noticed the small cut along his jaw and the faint bruise on his cheek. What had he gotten himself into tonight? "What happened?" she asked, raising her hand to gently touch his face.

Bruce allowed her to touch him, wincing slightly when her hand made contact, before he shook his head. "Mugger got in a lucky shot," was all he said, before he kissed the heel of her hand. "There was a break in that led to a major drug bust near the docks. I didn't realize what time it was until Gordon mentioned it." He placed his head in the crook of her neck, letting the water run down his back, as Diana looped her arms around his neck.

"You better let Tim stay home to rest. Poor kid has been exhausted the last few days."

Bruce nodded against Diana's skin, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath, exhaustion slowly taking over. If anyone else had suggested such a thing he would have simply shook his head, having told Tim he needed to keep up with his studies if he wanted to continue his nightly escapades, but Diana looked after him; she looked after both of them. She was very protective of Tim, sometimes having to remind Bruce that he was still a kid; she had adapted to the role of mother with ease.

"And you, Mr. Wayne, need to get to bed. I believe I will be calling Lucius to have him cancel your meeting at eight." She watched as Bruce lifted his head, a smile on his face as he continued to stare at his wife. The last few months of marriage had gone well, and although they had both been worried things between them would change, things had relatively stayed the same. The paparazzi had had a field day when the two of them had come back from their honeymoon, wanting to know every detail of their wedding, and while they had both been kind enough to grace the papers with a few photos (of course giving Clark and Lois the first of these photos), they had decided to keep the most intimate part of their wedding a secret from the world.

Diana continued to stare at her husband, smiling when she felt Bruce's hand trail down to her thigh, gently squeezing the muscles he found as he gave her a smirk. She was grateful she had take a chance on Bruce, finally deciding she wanted a life with him. She was glad she hadn't let her doubts and nerves ruin her chance at a happy ending with him, because this was all she had ever wanted. She wanted a life with him; she wanted a family with him.

She widened her eyes, suddenly remembering there was something she had still needed to discuss with him after she had come back from her latest mission. "I actually have to go to Themyscira for a few days," Diana said, feeling Bruce freeze under her arms. "Everything is alright, it's just something I have to do."

Bruce nodded, kissing her wet forehead as he shifted his weight. "For how long?" he asked, his other hand moving down to meet Diana's other thigh.

"A few days," was all Diana said, as Bruce gently pushed her back into the tile wall, placing a kiss on her lips as he lifted her up into his arms, his smirk, among other things, growing when she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

Bruce kissed her once more, this time lingering longer than he had previously. "Well, I guess I'll have to give you something to remember me by," he whispered with a small growl, as he placed a hand on the wall, steadying himself. He heard Diana chuckle before he moved his free hand up her body, stopping to caress her breast as his lips captured hers, stealing her breath. "You better hurry back to me," he said, his kisses growing heated as his hand trailed up to her hair, tangling itself in her dark locks.

Diana released a small moan as she felt her husband's growing desire beneath her, his lips continuing to assault her mouth with precious kisses. "Don't worry," she said in between kisses, gasping as he continued to nip at her lips, "I will."


End file.
